


Yuri Tail

by Koicube



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koicube/pseuds/Koicube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shot lemon yuri stories about the Fairy Tail girls. Mirajane seduces Lucy, Juvia, convinces Cana to go lesbian, Erza and Mirajane settle their rivalry, Levy and Lucy get closer, Lucy shows Lisanna why she's better for Natsu, Mirajane and Lisanna spend some sister time together, and Cana satisfies her lust on a surprisingly turned on Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quest 1: Lucy x Mirajane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane takes a liking to the new guild member. Lucy is ecstatic to be invited to check out her idol's swimsuits, but Mirajane has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting was off for this first chapter and I just now noticed. The previous version failed to show the italics and new lines properly. That has been fixed.

Quest 1: Lucy x Mirajane

 

Lucy had finally arrived at Fairy Tail. The guild she had always dreamed of joining.

“I’m finally here!” Lucy exclaimed! “I can’t believe I’m actually here standing in front of Fairy Tail! *The* Fairy Tail!”

“Pretty great, isn’t it?” Natsu asked Lucy. She smiled with great excitement.

“Yeah!”

“Well, don’t just stand there. Let’s go meet everyone! I’ll introduce you.”

 When they got inside Lucy could do nothing more than gaze in awe everywhere looking at everything in the guild. Natsu was pointing out everyone and everything in the guild but Lucy wasn’t listening. She was too distracted by the fact she was in the very building Fairy Tail resides. Then her eyes caught her; Mirajane, who was working behind the bar as Cana continued to guzzle a barrel of alcohol. She blushed. _That’s her! That’s Mira, the girl who often appears in Sorcerers Weekly as a model! She looks just as beautiful in real life as she does on the pages!_ She almost looked like a fangirl gawking at a movie star. Mirajane glanced over and saw Lucy. When their eyes met, Mirajane waved with a smile while. Lucy suddenly became very embarrassed. She had been staring at her so oddly she must have had a weird look on her face. Mirajane. Natsu noticed Mirajane waving.

“Hey, it’s Mira! Let’s go and say hi, Lucy!”

“Ehh?” Lucy’s face lit up red. “B-But I don’t think…” Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand and nearly dragged her to the bar where Mira was working. Lucy found herself to be very embarrassed in front of her white haired idol.

“Well, hey there.” Said Mirajane. “What’s this, a new member?”

“Yeah! Her name’s Lucy!” Said Natsu.

“Well, hello, Lucy. My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira.”

“Oh, I know all about you! You’re always in Sorcerer Weekly! I just love the outfits you wear during the shoots!”

“You don’t have to be so formal. Really. You know, if you want, I can take you to my place and I can show you a few. Some of the outfits I use belong to me, actually.” Lucy’s face lit up in anticipation.

“R-Really? You’d do that for ME!?” Mirajane backed as if she was almost being cornered.

“Y-Yeah. Just hang around here and I’ll tell you when I leave.”

“Great!” _This is going to be so cool! I’m going to hang out with THE Mirajane!_

“Alright!” Exclaimed Natsu. Let’s go say hi to the other members now!” Natsu dragged around the tired blonde. Although she was excited to see all of the guild, she was more excited to see the residence of Mirajane, who she admired a great deal. After showing her around, she finally got to sit down. And she did with a big sigh of relief. “Well, me and Happy are going on a quest now. We’ll leave you here to settle in. See you later. Let’s go, Happy!”

“Aye, sir!” Yelled the cat.

“See you later.” Said Lucy. And they busted out the door. _Think I’ll just relax here for a bit until it’s time to go._

A few hours later…

“Hey, Lucy. I’m done over here so if you’re ready let’s head back to my place.”

“Oh, great!” Lucy stretched out her arms. “Man, I’m so excited!” Mirajane giggled at Lucy’s innocence.

“Let’s go.” The two headed off to Mirajane’s place. Lucy seemed to be nearly frolicking the entire way there. _Lucy really is so adorable and innocent. I think I’ll have a little fun with her._

At Mirajane’s apartment…

“Well, here we are” said Mirajane. “Home sweet home.” Lucy’s face lit up with excitement.

“This is so cool!”

“Really? It’s nothing super extravagant. Just your average little place with a bedroom, a bathroom, and a closet.”

“But still, I’m standing in THE Mirajane’s apartment where she keeps all her outfits for Sorcerer Weekly!” 

“Aww, you don’t have to be so excited. Really, I’m flattered. So do you have a particular interest of something you’d like to see? Any requests?”

_Oh, my gosh! Calm down, Lucy. Think of something. How about something she has to wear from the magazine? They’d be cool to see for real. But I haven’t seen her actual suits. They’d be cool to see too._ She began freaking out at the simple decision, which didn’t seem so simple all of the sudden.

_“_ Lucy?” Mirajane had a puzzled look.

“Oh, I’m okay. How about one of your own suits?” Mirajane smiled.

“Sure.” She led Lucy over to her closet. “This is one of my favorite ones here.” She pulled out a blue and gold bikini. It was a light blue with a gold colored lines around the edges. Lucy glared at it in awe. “Say, why don’t you try this on?” The blonde snapped back into reality.

“Huh? You want me to try it on?”

“Yeah! I think it would look super cute on you. The gold matches your hair and the blue matches your top already.” Lucy seemed to be trembling.

“Well, okay. If you insist.” She took the swimsuit from Mirajane.

“You can change in the bathroom over there.”

“Okay, I’ll be out in a bit.” Lucy shut the door to change and Mirajane gave a mischievous smile while licking her lips. After Lucy had come out, Mirajane clasper hands.

“You look amazing!” Lucy blushed a bright red. “Come here so I can get a closer look.” Mirajane kept eyeing the blonde wizard in front of her.

“You really think so?”

“Of course.” She traded her hand up Lucy’s arm to her cheek and brought their faces together. Lucy was frozen. And then the white haired wizard planted a deep kiss on the blonde’s lips. Lucy’s eyes widened as the white haired girl slipped her tongue into her mouth and began moving it around. The blonde began to moan as the white haired asserted dominance over her.

_W-Why is Mira kissing me? I can’t move. Oh. This kind of feels good._ Mirajane final released Lucy from her mouth and Lucy immediately gasped for breath. She was a solid read. “Wh-What was that for?” Mirajane put on a puppy eyed look.

“Oh…You didn’t like it?” Lucy’s heart began to race.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it, but…”

“But what?” Mirajane asked.

“I’m just so surprised.”

“Well, you’re just so beautiful.”

“Mira, you swing that way?!” Mirajane winked.

“Only for the pretty ones.” Lucy’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the remark. Mirajane began groping Lucy’s breasts, which caused her to moan. “I couldn’t help it.” She leaned into her ear and whispered. “The moment I saw you at the guild, I knew I had to have you.” Mirajane kissed Lucy again, continuing to squeeze and rub her chest.

_Ahh. This feels really good. Mira’s lips are so warm and her tongue is so hot and soft. And the way she’s feeling my chest…Oh, no. My nipples are getting hard._ The white haired woman began to pinch and twist them. “Mmmmpf” _Ahh, why does this feel so good? We’re both girls! But…it feels so good._ Mirajane slid her hand down Lucy’s stomach and began feeling the bottom half of the bikini. She finally released her from the kiss. The white haired wizard smirked.

“Hmm. I don’t remember my swimsuit being this wet when I handed it to you.”

“Th-That’s-“ Mirajane giggled.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to hind it. I know you enjoyed it.” Lucy looked away in embarrassment. “Now let me give you something even better.”

“Huh?” Mirajane reached and undid the top of the swimsuit and took it off the stunned blonde. They looked into each other’s eyes as it fell to the floor. The white haired wizard leaned in and began licking the blonde wizard’s neck. _What is this? I’m almost completely naked but…I’m so hot. I can feel myself sweating. Can she taste my sweat?_ Mirajane moved down to start licking and sucking on her nipples, which earned her even louder moans from the blonde. _Ahh, have my nipples always been this sensitive?_ The white haired girl reached a hand down into the soaked bikini bottom and began running her fingers across her lower lips. Lucy perked at the feeling. Mirajane stopped sucking.

“Geez, Lucy. You’re so wet down there. Even wetter than you were just a second ago. Now my bikini’s all soaked. I’ll need to wash it now.”

“S-Sorry” said an embarrassed Lucy.

“I’m just teasing you,” said Mirajane. The white haired wizard crouched down and slid her thumbs in the strap of the suit and began pulling down, removing the drenched bottom from the blone. “Let’s get you out of that dirty suit.” She raised her hand to Lucy. “Now come here.” Lucy was so dazed. She grabbed the hand and followed her to the bed, where Mirajane laid her down. She again began licking her body all over, slowly moving downward and tasting her soft skin. She moved further and further south until her head was in-between Lucy’s legs. She wrapped her hands around her thighs and began sliding her tongue up and down the blonde’s lower lips. Lucy started orgasming like crazy. Her feet slid across the surface of the bed and her hands gripped the sheets with everything she had.

_Oh, god! This feels amazing!_ “Oh, right there! Ahh! Wow, Mira, you’re really good at this. I think I’m gonna cum.”

_Now for the final move._ The white haired girl loosened her hands on Lucy’s thighs and took her index and middle finger and inserted them inside the blonde’s pussy, pumping them in and out. Lucy was nearly screaming with pleasure as the ecstasy of getting finger fucked by her role model consumer her.

_Oh, god. I can feel it. It’s about to burst. I’m gonna break!_ “Mira! Mira! I can’t take it anymore! I’m…I’m I’M CUMMING~~” She arched her back as her juices poured onto Mirajane’s face.   Lucy was panting.

“How was that?” Mirajane asked licking her lips.

“That was….really good.”

“Really? That’s good to hear, because there’s one other thing I want to try with you.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see. Just relax and keep laying there for a second.” Mirajane took off her red dress and removed her bra and panties, making herself completely nude. Lucy looked up at her in awe.

“Mira, you look great.”

“Why thank you. Now sit up. Lucy did so and Mirajane sat as well, and she pressed her lower lips to Lucy’s. Their pussies slid together for minutes.

“Ahh. It’s so slippery. This feels incredible. Mira, I’m…I’m gonna cum again.”

“Ahh. M-Me too. Let’s do it together.” The two girls rubbed harder and harder, building up to their limits. Mirajane and Lucy were both orgasming out of control. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~~” Both of them had climaxed at the same time.

The next morning…

Lucy had woke up in Mirajane’s bed, though Mirajane wasn’t there. She rubbed her eyes as the sun poured in through the window. She had pajamas on she didn’t remember owning. Mirajane was in the kitchen making some breakfast. She tipped her head out to see Lucy looking around the apartment.

“Oh, Lucy. You’re up.” Lucy yawned.

“Oh, hey, Mira. Say, what are these pajamas?”

“Oh, those are mine. You passed out after you climaxed last night. I don’t know where you got your own place so I dressed you in some of my PJs.” Lucy suddenly got red.

_Oh, that’s right. Last night the two of us…_

“Why don’t we have some breakfast? It’s ready so let’s eat!” They ate breakfast at the table in the kitchen and chatted about a few things like the weather and what Lucy would do as a wizard and the like. “I have your clothes here so you can change into them. We can go to the guild together.” She smiled.

“That sounds good.” She smiled back.

“Say, Lucy. I’m sorry about last night. I couldn’t control myself and ended up taking advantage of you. Please forgive me.” She lowered her head in shame. Lucy got up from the table and walked over to Mirajane. She placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a deep kiss.

“Don’t worry. I had a great time.”

“Really?” Mirajane’s face lit up again. “Yay! So will you come over again some time?” Lucy smirked

“Definitely. But…next time I want *you* in the suit.” And Mirajane could feel a growing wet spot between her legs.

 


	2. Quest 2: Cana x Juvia

Quest 2: Cana x Juvia

 

Everyone was exhausted after the deal with Jellal and the whole Tower of Heaven incident. The Fairy Tail wizards were eagerly waiting for the festival in the coming days. Juvia had changed her look to try and catch Gray’s eye, including cutting her hair, and Cana had tried to court many men as well. But neither of them was having any luck. Cana’s heavy drinking and behavior often made her…unsuitable for a suitor. And Juvia seemed invisible to Gray’s obliviousness, so she had gone to do a little experimenting. She had found a few girls willing to give her some love in Gray’s absence. It turns out she really enjoyed it. Everyone was celebrating a good time except Cana who was drinking at the bar.

“Ehhh, don’t you think you’ve had enough, Cana?” Mirajane asked with a nervous smile. Cana took her face out of her barrel of alcohol to answer the question.

“Look, I’ve had enough when I say I’ve had enough.” Mirajane sighed. Juvia sat down next to Cana, asking Mirajane for something to drink.

“I’d like something, please,” she said.

“What do you want?” Mirajane asked.

“I don’t know. Just something that tastes good.”

“Okay, I’ll get you something.” Mirajane turned away for a moment and poured her something. “Geez. You guys are supposed to be having fun with everyone. Don’t be so gloomy. I’m going to have fun with the others. Just leave your glass on the bar when you’re done, Juvia. Cana, take care of your barrel.”

“Tch,” Cana remarked. Mirajane went off and left, leaving the two girls alone together. Cana finished glugging her beverage and set her barrel down. She turned over to Juvia. “So. Why are you over here?”

“I just can’t quite seem to grasp Gray’s attention.”

“Oh, I feel ya there. I haven’t been able to find myself a good boyfriend yet. They all keep running off on me. What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know,” Juvia said, looking down at her glass.”

“Say, why don’t we go back to my place? We can hang out there just us girls.”

“Huh? Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Much more fun than this stuffy party.”

“Okay!” Juvia’s face lit up.

“Great! Let’s go!”

At Cana’s apartment…

“Ah, home sweet home!” The brunette walked in and immediately fell on her bed with a large sigh. “Man, it’s good to be home.”

“Your place looks pretty nice,” Juvia remarked.

“Oh, it’s nothing much. Just the essentials. I don’t make a zillion Jule on my quests like Erza or Laxus do.”

“But still, it’s pretty good looking.”

“Well, whatever you think. I’m just gonna change into something more comfortable. She stripped down almost naked aside from her bra and panties and put on a white t-shirt and jeans. She stretched.  Ahh, that feels a lot better. How about you? Why don’t you strip down out of those stuffy looking clothes?”

“Wh-What? But I don’t have anything to change into.”

“It’s okay, you can just get down to your underwear. We’re both girls here so it’s fine.” Juvia seemed more nervous than the carefree card mage.

“O-Okay.” She slipped down to her dark blue bra and panties.

“Now doesn’t that feel better?”

“I-I guess so.”

“This is much better than that boring old party. Not ONE guy tried to talk to me!”

“And Gray didn’t even notice me.”

“Ahh, we don’t need ‘em. We can just hang out here. Why don’t we sit down on my couch over there?” They went over and sat down next to each other on the sofa. “Why’s it gotta be so difficult to get a guy?” Juvia was silent for a second before nervously speaking.

“Say…Cana. Have you ever tried…you know….being with a girl?”

“WHHHAAAAAAT?” She suddenly perked up.

“Have you ever tried being with another woman before?”

“No way, I’m not a lesbian!”

“You don’t have to be a lesbian to try being with a girl. I tried it after a lot of failed attempts at Gray’s heart, and I…I really liked it. I was thinking, you have such bad luck with guys, maybe you could try a girl.” Cana started fidgeting. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’d like it. I wouldn’t want my first time to be with some strange girl I don’t like.”

“Then…” The bluenette leaned in close to the brunette, lightly putting her hand on her cheek. “…how about trying it with me?” Cana gulped. She couldn’t speak. She was frozen as the blue haired wizard moved closer and closer to her face. Their hearts were racing. “Don’t worry. It’ll feel really good. I promise.” She kissed the brunette with a deep passion, sliding her tongue inside and rolling it around her mouth. Cana gripped the couch and she began to tremble. The brunette began to moan at the feeling of the bluenette’s hot breath and warm tongue sliding around in her mouth.

 _This feels so weird. I’ve never done this with a girl before, but…it doesn’t feel half bad. Actually, this feels pretty good._ Juvia moved her hands over to Cana’s breasts and began running and groping them, squeezing and gripping them with her hands, causing the brown haired girl’s nipples to harden. _When did my nipples get so hard? Damn, this girl knows what she’s doing, that’s for sure._ Juvia stopped kissing to let the brunette catch her breath. She was as red as a tomato. The blue haired girl grabbed the bottom of Cana’s shirt and pulled it up. In a daze, Cana lifted her arms up so that Juvia could pull it off. After tossing the shirt onto the floor, the blue haired girl leaned in and unstrapped Cana’s white bra, which also came off easily. The bluenette began licking and sucking on Cana’s left nipple while playing with her right with her fingers, causing the brown haired girl to moan softly. She alternated breasts and did this for a few minutes. Cana continued to let pleasurable moans escape from her lips as Juvia pleasured her nipples. The blue haired wizard stopped to unbutton Cana’s jeans and unzip them before Cana jolted off the couch. Her breathing was heavy. “Hold on, Juvia. This is all too intense.” Juvia got up and walked over to the brunette and stuck a hand down the undone jeans to find a growing wet spot inside.

“Well, it seems like you’re enjoying it. You’re so wet down there.” Cana couldn’t say a word. She was too distracted by the bluenette’s fingers rubbing over her damp underwear. She just continued to moan as Juvia caused her underwear to get wetter and wetter. Juvia had her now. Any resistance had now slipped away from the brunette. She allowed the blue haired girl to pull her jeans down and the drenched underwear with it, leaving Cana fully exposed. Juvia led her back to the couch where they began kissing again, but this time, Cana started taking advances. They were both using their tongues, battling for dominance. They stopped to stare into each other’s eyes for a second. Juvia laid Cana down on the couch and positioned herself on top of her. She began licking and caressing the brunette’s body with her tongue, starting with her neck, and slowly moving to her chest, then to her stomach, and her waist, until Juvia’s head was between her legs. Cana was almost trembling from anxiety. She had never had another girl lick her pussy before. She closed her eyes, anticipating the moment. Then Juvia slid her tongue up Cana’s lower lips and she gasped at the feeling.

“Oh, my god!” She exclaimed. Juvia continued to lick and suck on Cana’s private area while Cana started orgasming. _I didn’t know being with a girl could feel this good. I guess Juvia was right. Oh, no. I can feel it coming. It’s going to flow out. A girl is gonna make me cum. A girl is gonna make me cum!_ And then Juvia shoved her index and middle fingers inside, pumping them in and out, and Cana nearly screamed. “This is too much! Juvia, I’m gonna break!”    _I’m really gonna cum! A girl is gonna make me cum!_ “I can’t hold back anymore! Juvia……I’m..I’M CUMMING!” Cana screamed out as her juices poured all over the bluenette’s face. Cana panted as Juvia tried to slurp up all of Cana’s succulent naughty liquids, licking her lips and her fingers. Cana put a hand over her face. “I…I can’t believe that just happened. That was amazing.” Juvia smiled.

“I thought you would enjoy it. Now, I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Could you do the same stuff to me that I did to you? I need it right now. Please, Cana.” She reached down to her blue panties and began rubbing them. They had gotten considerable wet during the session. “I’m so hot down here. I can’t take it.” Cana got up from the couch.

“Okay.”  Juvia undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. She grabbed Cana’s hands and put them on her bare breasts. “Here. Rub them.” Cana gulped and began squeezing and groping the bluenette’s boobs. She could feel the hardened nipples in her hands as Juvia started to moan uncontrollably. After groping and playing with Juvia’s nipples, she began sucking on them. Juvia let out more cute moans as Cana rolled her tongue around each of them and played with them with her fingers.

“Wow, Cana. You’re pretty good.” She was trying to hold back her orgasm so she could speak. She took off her soaked underwear and sat down on the couch. “Please, lick me…”

“What? You want me to lick you THERE?” Juvia looked desperate.

“Please, Cana. I’m begging you. I need it right now.” Cana took a deep breath and kneeled down on her knees and put her head in-between Juvia’s legs. She stared at it for a second before licking up and down. “Oh, god!”

 _I’ve never licked a girl like this before. It feels strange to me. I wonder if I’m doing this right, but she sounds like she’s enjoying it._ Juvia could let out the orgasm she had been keeping locked up for a while now. She cried out relentlessly as the brown haired girl continued her attack on the blue haired girl’s lower lips.

“This feels so good! Cana, stick your fingers inside.” Cana nodded.

“O-Okay.” She stopped licking and placed her index and middle fingers inside.

“AAHH! FUCK! Now, move them in and out.” Cana slowly pushed her fingers inside, clawing at the walls before pulling them out and repeating the process. “Yeah, just like that. Your fingers are so long and slender.” Juvia kept releasing pleasure filled moans, building to her climax. She could feel it insider her, like the water within her was about to break through the dam. “I’m gonna cum. I’m….about to cum. I’m…I’m “AAAAAHHHHHHHH~~” Her juices sprayed all over Cana’s face. She looked surprised. She moved her wet fingers and licked and sucked on them, tasting every drop. She had to know how another girl tasted.

 _It’s sweet._ Juvia was panting just like she had when she reached her climax. Cana crawled on to the couch next to Juvia. The kissed each other again, sharing the warmth of their heated bodies. They broke apart after a few minutes, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

“So how was that?” Questioned the blunette? “Think you might be more willing to try girls now?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I’m still not sure. I think I need to experiment with you a bit more. Would you help me a little more?”

“That’s what friends are for.” And the two continued to pleasure each other and climax until the day’s end.

A few days later, after the Fantasia parade…

The rest of Fairy Tail was goofing off after a job well done defeating Laxus and making the parade a success. Everyone except Cana, who was sitting at the bar again, drinking from a bottle. The white haired wizard standing behind the bar expressed her concern again like always.

“You know, Cana. If you keep drinking like that, you’ll never get a good guy.”

“Excuse me. That’s my problem to worry about.” Mirajane sighed.

“Okay, if you say so.” The blue haired wizard showed up to sit down.

“Hey, Mira. Could you get me something please? I don’t care what.”

“Sure, Juvia.” Mirajane placed a small glass in front of her.

“I’m going to enjoy the party. I hope you two don’t sit here all day.” She left from behind the counter to dance.

“So what’s up with you?” Asked the bluenette.

“I tried to get some guys. As you can guess, it ended in failure like always. What’s with you?”

“I tried to get my beloved Gray’s attention, but you can guess how that turned out.” They both grinned at each other.

“What do you say we head to my place?” She winked.

“Well, she did say not to sit here all day.” They left with seductive smiles on their faces. Mirajane had noticed them walk out the door.

 _It seems those two have no luck with boys. Wait, were they always that close? Could they be going to one of their places to….?!_ She turned red from embarrassment. _No, it must be my imagination. They’re both girls, after all…_


	3. Quest 3: Erza x Mirajane

Quest 3: Erza x Mirajane

Erza and Mirajane were not always on good terms. They tried to best each other in every way possible, no matter how ridiculous, often getting into fights.  This particular day, a cake eating contest was being held in the guild. The Fairy wizards gulped down as much cake as they could, bowing out when they had enough. The competition was close between Erza and Mirajane, both on their record 6th cake. Mirajane was starting to struggle as the rest watched in awe and cheered them both on. But Erza showed no signs of slowing down. Mirajane had no choice. She showed her conceit by falling off her table chair while Erza finished hers with ease. The rest of the guild cheered for the red haired mage. After a few minutes, Mirajane got up, fiery for a rematch.

“Best two out of three!” She proclaimed.

“No way,” said Erza. “Why should I go again when I already won? Besides, we’re all out of cake now.” Mirajane seemed bitter at the fact.

“Fine, then! How about a battle?” Everyone’s interest was piqued. Everyone loved seeing fights between the two powerful rivals. Everyone hoped Erza would agree. Erza smirked.

“All right, you’re on. Name the time and place.” Everyone roared. They were going to see another exciting match.

“Tomorrow morning, behind the guild.” She pointed a finger at her red haired rival. “Don’t chicken out on me.”

“I would never dream of it.”

The next morning, behind the guild…

The two girls stood across from each other with everyone else watching. Someone blew a whistle and they ran toward each other, punching it out with their fists, deciding to keep it clean and fair with no weapons or take over magic. Mirajane was keeping up, but clearly started to slip against the more physically fit Erza, who got more and more punches in. They each backed away to catch their breath. But Mirajane was noticeably wobbly while Erza was still standing strongly. Knowing she couldn’t continue, she collapsed and started to pant harder. The crowd cheered as Erza raised another fist of victory.

“Well, look who lost again,” said Erza.

“Dammit. I’ll get you next time, I swear.” Erza scoffed

“Ha! Well, since I’m so nice I’ll throw you a bone. My apartment is in the center of the town. It’s in the red building and my apartment is the one with the upper left window. Sneak up on me if you can.” Mirajane got up slowly.

“Oh, just you wait.” Erza smirked smugly.

“I hardly can.”

At Erza’s apartment that evening…

“Ah, home sweet home.” Erza stretched her arms out. “I gotta change out of this suit of armor and relax a little. Think I’ll take a bath. Erza stripped down and got in the warm water she had set for herself. “Oh, yeah. I needed this.” She slipped further inside, calming her muscles when she thought she heard a sound. She tensed. _What was that?_ It remained quiet again. _Must have been hearing things. Maybe I’m just too stressed._ Then a pair of hands grabbed her large breasts from behind to the sound of a giggling white haired mage.

“Ha! Got you!”

“Mirajane?! How the hell did you get in here? Why are you groping my breasts?”

“Well, you did give me your address location. A few magic tricks and I was in without a hitch.” The white haired mage smiled naughtily as she continued to feel and squeeze the redhead’s sizable mounds. Erza started squirming, uncomfortable at the white haired wizard’s seductive touch. Mirajane giggled again and let up for a brief moment to remove her red dress. She was wearing a solid white swimsuit bikini. “I prepared for this for a while.” She got in the water with Erza and began rubbing her breasts again from the front this time.

“W-Why are you here?” The redhead was fidgeting in the water.

“I’m here to win this time. I’m gonna show my superiority to you?”

“Sh-Show superiority?”

“That’s right.” The leaned in to Erza’s ear and spoke softly with a seductive smile. “I’m gonna make you cum.”

“W-What the hell are you talking about?” Erza was notably nervous. “I’m not even into girls. You’re disgusting.” Mirajane just kept smiling and speaking softly.

“All the more reason to make you scream for me.” She leaned back to sit face to face with Erza in the tub. “Besides, I know you don’t hate this.”

“Of course I do. Let go of my breasts right now.”

“You say that, but…” Mirajane pinched the redhead’s nipples, earning a surprised moan from the requip mage. “…your nipples are already this hard.” And then the white haired girl leaned in and pressed her lips to those of the redhead. She slipped her tongue inside and rolled it around, making the redhead dizzy and causing her to moan again.

 _What is this? My body feels heavy. My heart is pounding. Am I actually…enjoying this? No! I’m not into girls, much less THIS girl! I….I have to resist her._ Erza managed to raise her arms and grip the white haired girl’s shoulders. But the take-over mage wasn’t giving up. She moved her knee inside the water between Erza’s legs and rubbed it against the redhead’s lower lips. The feeling raced through her like a shockwave, and she continued to moan louder and louder as the white haired girl dominated her mouth.  Erza could feel her strength slipping. _I…I can’t…I have to resist. But….this feeling._ Her grip on Mirajane’s shoulders started to loosen. _It’s no use. I can’t fight it. Maybe I should give in. No. I can’t relent yet._ But Mirajane was too much for the now shy red haired girl. The white haired vixen continued to push her knee into Erza’s pussy, squeezing her hardened nipples as she dominated her mouth with her tongue. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. The pleasure was taking over. _I can’t…I can’t do it anymore. I should give up._ She finally let go of Mirajane’s shoulders and her arms fell into the water as she let the feeling erode over her. _I can’t fight it anymore. Ahh, why does this feel so good?_ Mirajane finally stopped kissing the redhead. Erza immediately gasped for breath and began breathing heavily. Mirajane knew she had relented. She had to rub it in that she had been victorious this time. She took her hand and put it underwater to rub Erza’s slippery lower lips.

“My, my. This isn’t all just water, is it?” Erza looked away embarrassed. Mirajane took her face with both hands and turned it back to face her. “But we’re not done here yet.” The white haired girl slid down and began sucking on the redhead’s breasts, rolling her nipples in her mouth with her tongue. Erza began shivering even though she was in a tub of hot water. She began to tremble at the feeling of Mirajane’s tongue playing with her hardened nipples. She bit her lip trying to keep her pleasure filled moans from escaping. Then Erza felt a sudden jolt as to fingers went into her pussy. Mirajane had stuck them in without warning, and she suddenly orgasmed from the shock. She wanted to hate it. She wanted to shove the white haired girl off of her and stop what she was doing, but she couldn’t. Her body was too eager to let the ecstasy overcome her as her conscience started to slip from reality and into fantasy. As the redhead felt the white haired girl’s fingers thrust in and out, she could feel something start to build up insider of her.

 _Oh, no. If Mirajane keeps this up, she really will make me cum. I’m completely at her mercy. God, she’s too good at this. I need to escape before it’s too late. Come on…_ Erza managed to sprint up, nearly knocking Mirajane back as the take-over mage fell into the water. Erza was breathing heavily. _That was close. Just a little longer and…_ She stepped foot outside the tub, but Mirajane wasn’t giving up so easily. She quickly followed after.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Mirajane had taken Erza’s arms and shoved her against the bathroom wall. With one hand, Mirajane turned on the shower so the hot water streamed down both their bodies, and began caressing the redhead’s body with her mouth, starting with her neck, licking and kissing it, causing the requip mage to moan softly. Mirajane slowly moved down and crouched down as her tongue moved down Erza’s body, down to her stomach and until she reached the sweet lower lips and began sliding her tongue up and down. The redhead mage began to orgasm again, this time louder than before.

“Oh, god!” _I can feel it again. That strange feeling welling up inside me. It’s coming. I have to concede. My body can’t take much more pushback. She’s just too magnificent at this. “_ Ahh! Mira! I’m…I’m…gonna cum! I’m- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH~~” Erza’s sweet juices sprayed all over Mirajane’s face as she slurped up every drop. Mirajane licked her lips in delight at the sweet taste. Erza panted and Mirajane enjoyed her victory.

“Wow, you must have really liked it. You came so hard.” Erza looked away embarrassed again.

“Sh-Shut up.” Mirajane giggled and stood back up.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to hide it.”

“Well, you were just so good.” Mirajane smirked.

“You don’t have to feel badly about it.” She took the redhead’s hand and put it down her soaked white bikini bottom. “You’re not the only one who enjoyed it. That’s not all water, you know.” She winked. Erza blushed with her hand in another girl’s bikini. “How about this? Since I’m also so nice and giving, I’ll try to let you redeem yourself. Mirajane untied her bikini top and took off her bottom and let them fall to the floor, letting her fully naked wet body shine in the bathroom light. She sat on the edge of the tub and spread her legs apart. “If you can make me cum too, I’ll take this as a draw.” Erza gulped. She had never been with a girl before until now, much less licked one to make her cum. “Do you really want me to snatch this victory from you?” Erza knew she had to now.

 _I’ve never done this stuff with a girl before…but if I refuse, she’ll never let me live this down. I…I have to._ Erza took a deep breath and squatted down so her face was in front of Mirajane’s delectable pussy. She nervously stuck out her tongue with a moment’s hesitation. _Well…here I go…_ She began licking the same way Mirajane had done to her. Mirajane grabbed Erza’s long, wet red hair with all her strength, using the other hand to balance herself on the tub’s edge.

“Oh, god, yes! Just like that.” Mirajane had started orgasming. She tried to compliment her redheaded rival between gasps. “Wow, Erza. I didn’t think you’d- AHH! – be so good at this. It’s definitely coming. I’ll cum if you keep doing it.”

 _I wonder…It felt good when she put her fingers inside mine. So what if…_ While Erza licked, she brought up two fingers and slowly inserted them inside. Mirajane suddenly perked up and started screaming even more. She was so lost in pleasure she couldn’t even speak coherently.

 “ERZA! ERZA, WHAT ARE YOU- AHHH! ERZA, I’M…I’M GOING TO- Mirajane had reached her climax and was ready to explode. “ERZA, IT’S COMING. I’M…GONNA CUM! I’M CUMIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~” All her naughty liquids poured onto the redhead’s face. Erza sucked the succulent liquids from her fingers and face.

 _It tastes sweet._ Mirajane’s hand slipped and she accidently fell back into the tub. Erza got in and gently pulled her up. They laid down in the tub together and shared a long and deep, passionate kiss as they embraced their bodies together in the warm water. Mirajane smiled.

“Guess I’ll have to call this one a draw.” Erza smiled seductively.

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to try again another time.” And the two continued to kiss until night had come.

At the guild some days later…

Erza and Mirajane had been causing another ruckus in the guild hall and Erza stood up amidst a near unconscious Mirajane. Makarov had been watching the scuffle from the beginning.

“So, ladies. Which of you is ahead now?” He asked.

“Naturally it’s me, “boasted the redhead requip mage. Mirajane wobbled as she stood back up.

“I’ll get you next time.” Erza shrugged.

“Hey, you know where I live. Feel free to drop by any time.”

“So, Mira, you’ve tried sneaking up on Erza, eh?” Asked the guild master.

“Pretty much, but it’s been a draw each time.”

“A draw?”

“Yeah,” said Erza. “We’ve had a lot of them lately.” She winked at the white haired wizard.


	4. Quest 4: Lucy x Levy

Quest 4: Lucy x Levy

Lucy had always had a strong bond with Levy, the smart and beautiful solid script mage of the guild. Lucy had always been a bit envious, as a writer, recording her days in the guild in her journal, she wished she could have her skill. When they first met, Lucy was struck by how beautiful she was. She had heard stories but never actually seen her. She was surprisingly cute with nice red glasses on her face and medium length blue hair with a yellow headband and a popping orange dress. The two formed a strong bond and even went on a few quests together. Lucy’s feelings were innocent at first, but over time, her feelings for the blue haired mage grew deeper and she started fantasizing things she wanted to do with her. These naughty thoughts crept up on her more and more. But she suppressed them to keep their friendship intact. One day after a quest they were both on, Levy suggested they get together and have a quiet girls’ night to themselves.

“Hey, Lucy. What are you doing this weekend?” Asked the bluenette.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything,” said Lucy. Levy clasped her hands together.

“Great! What do you say we hang out together just the two of us?” Lucy started getting all hot and bothered at the thought. She gulped at the thought of being alone with the beautiful girl.

 _Stop, Lucy. You can do this. Just say yes. You can’t pass this opportunity to hang out with a friend._ Lucy took a deep breath. “Sure! That sounds great!” She smiled

“Yay! So how about Saturday afternoon?”

“Sounds good. But where?” Levy put a finger to her chin.

“Hmm. How about your place?” Lucy got flustered all of the sudden and turned a deep red.

“Is something wrong?” Levy put a hand to the blonde’s face. “You’re burning up.” Lucy let out a nervous laugh.

“No, of course not. My place is a go.” Levy relaxed.

“Well, if you say so.” Her teammates were waving to her across the guild hall. “Ah, gotta go! See you Saturday!” She ran off to them, leaving Lucy awestruck.

_Well, at least it’s my place. I might collapse if I was alone with her in *her* place. Think I’ll go home now. I’m in a bit of a daze…_

At Lucy’s apartment…

Lucy was sitting at her desk, writing in her journal about Levy and what tomorrow had in store… _Today I talked to Levy. She invited me to some girls’ time just the two of us since we had never really done that before. I’m a bit nervous. She’s just so beautiful. At first my feelings were strictly platonic but the more I talked to her…the more I started to have these strange feelings about her. I admitted at some point I had a crush on her. Then, I did something that surely gave it away to myself. I dreamed about her, and when I woke up, my hands were down my pajama bottoms and my panties were wet. I couldn’t believe what I did. I masturbated to thought of my friend! I was so embarrassed. And…I still do it now. I just hope I can keep myself under control when she comes over. I can’t afford to break our friendship. I don’t want to gross her out. Let’s just hope Saturday goes well._ Lucy stretched her arms. “Oh, yeah. Saturday is tomorrow. Guess it’s coming soon.” She looked out her window. “It’s getting late. I should probably head to bed.” She changed into her pajamas and got in bed. Thoughts of the blue haired mage flowed through her head while she slept. Her impure desires also came along with them. She could feel her hand slide into her bottoms again, rubbing her fingers on the wet fabric of her increasingly wet underwear. She could feel her body get hot and she began to sweat. Moans escaped her lips as she spend the night pleasuring herself to thoughts of her friend.

The next afternoon…

Lucy was waiting for her friend, but she couldn’t help masturbating again. She thought of all the naughty things she wanted to do. She was having an orgasm as all the lewd thoughts crossed her mind. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Lucy immediately stopped and quickly tried to get herself prepared.

“Hello? Lucy, you there?” Lucy fixed her hair in a moment and rushed over to the door. She opened it to find her friend standing there in her classic orange dress and she had her red glasses on. Lucy stood for a second in awe. For some reason she looked extra gorgeous. She had to snap out of it.

“Hey, Levy. Come on in.”

“Thanks!” She walked in and took off her shoes. She explored a little bit. “Nice place you got here.” Lucy gulped.

 _I can’t help it. I need her. I have to have her. “_ Levy!” The bluenette turned around. She turned to Lucy.

“Hm?” Out of nowhere, Lucy walked up to her and put her hands to Levy’s face and started kissing her, causing the blue haired girl’s eyes to widen. Lucy only stopped for a brief moment. “Lucy, w-what the heck are you-“ Lucy wasn’t listening. She was too starving for the experience to stop. “Mmpf.” Lucy was craving the sweet lips she longed for too much. Levy’s legs started to tremble at the feeling. She attempted to use her arms to push Lucy away, but the blonde only leaned in more, slipping her tongue into the bluenette’s mouth, which immediately caused the blue haired girl to lose the strength in her arms. Resistance had left her body. She let the blonde take over her mouth. Lucy moved Levy’s back against a wall. The bluenette began to squirm as the blonde dominated her mouth. Lucy moved her knee inside Levy’s legs and began rubbing the fabric of her underwear, which she could feel getting wet. The blue haired girl began to moan at the feeling. But hearing the moans suddenly brought Lucy back from her trance. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had been doing to her friend. She immediately let go and stepped back, putting a hand over her mouth.

 _Oh, god. What have I done? I can’t believe I just did that to Levy. I bet she hates me now._ Lucy removed her hand from her mouth, turning her face away in shame. “I’m so sorry, Levy. I couldn’t control myself and tried to take advantage of you. Lucy expected her to leave but something else happened that she didn’t expect. Levy smiled seductively and put a hand on Lucy’s cheek, bringing their faces back together.

“I didn’t say stop, did I?” And she placed their lips together again. Lucy was shocked to see her friend so eagerly reciprocate but she wasn’t about to fight it off. Lucy could feel herself getting turned on again, and she could feel a growing wet spot on her panties. Levy broke the kiss to reach down Lucy’s skirt and stroke the damp fabric. “Wow, Lucy. You’re so wet down there. Have you been…waiting for this?”

_What the hell’s gotten into Levy all of the sudden? She’s not acting like her usual self. Ahh. It’s hard to concentrate with her slender fingers sliding up and down my underwear._

_“_ You see, Lucy…” Levy had started talking before Lucy could answer. “Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. You were just so gorgeous, I knew then and there I needed to have you. To tell you the truth, I’ve fantasized about you every night since we met. But I had to keep my feelings buried until I could seize an opportunity. I wasn’t particularly planning for today to be like this, but I was surprised you decided to make the first move.” Lucy was stunned. She couldn’t speak. The tables had been turned on her. “Now, where were we?” The bluenette went back to kissing the dumbfounded blonde. She leaned up from the wall and began to move them until they both fell onto Lucy’s bed. Their tongues rolled around each other’s for a while until Levy broke the kiss. Both girls panted after the intense moment. “Sit up, Lucy.” They both sat up on the bed. Levy unzipped Lucy’s vest and slid it off her. She tossed it onto the ground. Levy leaned in and unsnapped her white bra and lightly threw it by the vest. She leaned down and began sucking on Lucy’s breasts and licking her hardened nipples, causing the blonde to moan. Levy squeezed Lucy’s large breasts and pushed them together as she licked and sucked to her heart’s content. After licking her lips, she told Lucy to lay back down. Levy then slid down, licking the celestial mage’s stomach and waist. Levy tugged on the edges of Lucy’s skirt, ready to give her friend the ultimate pleasure. Lucy lifted her waist to allow Levy to pull her skirt off. Levy let the skirt fall to the foot of the bed as she began licking the blonde’s thighs. Lucy could feel a chill run through her spine as she started to orgasm. “Geez, Lucy, I haven’t even given you the best yet and you’re already letting out such erotic sounds.” Lucy just shut her eyes in embarrassment and let her friend take her into ecstasy. She moved up the blonde’s thighs until her tongue finally reached Lucy’s soaked white underwear. She moved her tongue up and down Lucy’s sweet spot over the damp fabric. Lucy’s moans started to grow louder and louder as the orgasm became more intense. “I think it’s time to finally make you cum.” Lucy leaned up in surprise.

“What? Make me-AAAHHHH” She instantly threw her head back and began to orgasm more intensely as Levy moved the damp fabric and began licking Lucy’s lower lips directly. Lucy gripped the bed sheets with all her might. She was powerless against to solid script mage. Her feet slid across the surface of the bed as scream after scream escaped her lips. “Levy! It’s coming! I’m gonna cum!” _I can feel it building inside me. Levy’s really gonna make me cum. My friend who I’ve masturbated to is finally going to make me cum._ “I can’t hold back anymore. Levy, I’m- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH~~” Lucy’s sweet juices went all over Levy’s face, who slurped it all up in delight. Levy slid back up and kissed a panting Lucy some more. Levy broke away to lick her lips.

“How was that?” Lucy was shaking from the immense pleasure she had just received.

“G-Good.” Levy smiled.

“Good. Now…” She stood up off the bed and removed her dress along with her blue bra and very wet underwear, revealing her beautiful naked body. “…do the same to me.” Lucy slowly turned her head to see Levy standing there. She crawled out of the bed and mindlessly made her way to her friend’s legs. She was moving on instinct, like a machine. Without a word she began licking the bluenette’s sweet lower lips. “Oh, god, yes!” Levy began to drool. She grabbed the blonde’s hair and threw her head back in pleasure, her glasses getting thrown off in the process. “AHHH! Don’t stop!” Lucy continued to slide her soft tongue up and down the folds. She reached up and grabbed Levy’s cute breasts and squished them, feeling her hardened nipples between her fingers. Levy began to moan more and more, which pleased the blonde celestial spirit mage. She could finally do what she had wanted to do. “Lucy, if you keep doing it like that, I’ll-“ It was almost as if the blonde couldn’t hear the bluenette. All she wanted was to taste her lovely juices. She was sure they’d be delicious. “Lucy! I can’t take it anymore! I’m- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~” Lucy brought her fingers to her face to drink the sweet nectar that had just been splashed onto it, making sure she got every last bit. Both girls collapsed onto the floor and began panting, both of them having been satisfied completing their fantasies.

“So how was that?”

“G-Good.”

“Good.” Both girls looked at each other and giggled. “Guess our girls’ day turned out to be something different than we both expected, huh?” Levy sighed.

“You can say that again.” She got up, stretched her arms and put on the glasses that had flown off her face earlier. “It’s getting late. I would put my clothes on and head out but, well, they’re kinda dirty.”

“Yeah. Mine too. “ Both girls looked at each other and laughed. “Hey, why don’t you spend the night here? It is Saturday.” Levy pondered it for a second.

“Sure. Why not?” She smiled. And the two friends relaxed until it was time for bed.

The next morning at the guild…

Business as usual was happening and everyone was out on quests except Lucy who was hanging by Mirajane having a drink.

“So, Lucy, what have you been up to?” Asked Mirajane from behind the counter.

“Oh, not much. I just had a girls’ day with Levy yesterday.”

“Oh, really?” What did you do? She clasped her hands in excitement.

“Hmm…It’s a secret.” Mirajane pouted.

“Oh, come on. You can tell me.”

“Well, let’s just say we both did what we wanted to do for a long time.” Mirajane knew she wasn’t getting an answer so she gave up.

“Well that’s good. So are you going to do it again soon?

“Yeah. Actually, we made plans just a while ago to have another “girls’ day” next weekend.”

“It seems you two are really close now.” Lucy smirked.

“Definitely. We’re….very close friends…”


	5. Quest 5: Lucy x Lisanna version 1

Quest 5: Lucy x Lisanna (version 1)

Natsu looked lifeless as he looked out the window of the train. It was as if his soul was leaving his body. Lucy sat across from him, seemingly irritated at his motion sickness.

“Natsu, it’s already been a month since we started dating and you’re still getting this motion sick?” Natsu was moving his mouth but no coherent thoughts were coming out; only undiscernible muttering. “Geez.” She crossed her arms as she looked out the same window. It was getting late in the evening. “You know, now that we’re dating and I want to go to places with you together outside of the town, you’ll have to start riding these more often.” Lucy could only hear a sound that seemed like it was filed with despair filling the air. The two had decided to go on an outing just the two of them. Happy was absent, back at the guild trying to woo Carla with some fish while he let his friend have his date time. The train had finally arrived back at the station, but Natsu had seemingly passed out.  Some onlookers stared as this young girl tried to lug a lifeless dragon slayer body around. She had almost collapsed when she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

“Hey, Lucy!” Lisanna was leaning out the window of an inn and waving her hand. Lucy turned to see her. “Rough time, huh?”

“Lisanna! What are you doing here?”

“Come on in! We can talk inside.” Lucy lugged Natsu’s unconscious body into the inn and into Lisanna’s room, which had to be on the second floor toward the end. She immediately collapsed onto the floor in Lisanna’s room, gasping for air. “He is way too heavy to only be wearing a vest and pants.” Lisanna thought for a second, and giggled.

“That sounds like him. As for me, I just got back from a quest but it’s getting late so I decided to stay here tonight.”

“Yeah, it does seem to be getting late.”

“Hey, why don’t you stay here tonight? Natsu isn’t getting up for a while, it seems. He’s got that motion sickness again, right?”

“Yeah.” Lucy wobbled up to her feet. “I guess that would be a good idea.” Lisanna clapped her hands. “Natsu can rest in the lobby and you can stay in my room to save money, if you don’t mind being in the same bed.”

“Will they really let him stay there the night?” Lisanna waved her hand up and down.

“Of course. We actually stayed here a lot as kids. The owner of the inn knows him and lets him rest here sometimes.”

“Well, if you say so. Sure!” Lisanna clasped her hands. Lucy fell on the bed. “I’m so tired I could sleep right now.”

“Great! But don’t sleep yet. Let’s have some girl to girl talk.” Lucy sat up.

“Sure, okay, I guess. What do you want to talk about?”

“Hold on a second.” She peaked out the room and gestured to a large staffer to come pick up Natsu’s body and put it on a couch in the lobby on the first floor. After he left, she closed the door.

“Well, what do you want to talk about?”

“You see, it’s about Natsu…To be completely honest, just between us, I have to ask…What do you think he sees in you?”

“Huh?” It seemed as if Lucy didn’t understand the question.

“Natsu might be kind and nice but he’s also really dense. I just don’t understand what he might see in you…” Lisanna started twiddling her thumbs and looked down at them while Lucy started to grow paranoid.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, it’s just that I’ve known Natsu a lot longer than you and we had a real connection. Why would he go for someone he just met recently?” Lucy stood up.

“Excuse me? Who are you to question it?” Lisanna was visibly nervous.

“I was just curious. I want you to be happy, but I wanted to know.”

“Oh, you want to know? Fine, I’ll show you.” Lisanna looked back up to Lucy.

“Huh?” Lucy grabbed Lisanna’s arm, dragged her, and pinned her against the wall with her arms over her head.

“I’ll show you why he chose me.” Lucy started kissing the take-over mage with persistence. Lisanna kept her mouth closed. She was shocked to feel another girl’s lips on her own, hoping her first kiss would be with her childhood crush, instead of his girlfriend. She tried to escape Lucy’s hold but she was too strong. She wrestled her head side to side, avoiding Lucy’s lips at all cost, but soon Lisanna began to tire from struggling. Her attempts at escape weakened and her lips parted ways just enough for Lucy to slip her tongue inside. Lisanna could feel her body heat up at the warm embrace of Lucy’s soft and warm tongue rolling around in her mouth. Lisanna stopped struggling and started to reciprocate.

 _Lucy is kissing me. Our tongues are rolling around in our mouths.  Mmm~ This is starting to feel good._ Lucy had sensed she had won Lisanna over. She slid her hands down Lisanna’s arms to her face and leaned in even harder. Lisanna let her arms fall to her side as she let her childhood friend’s girlfriend take her. She began to moan at the feeling of Lucy inside her mouth. Lucy released Lisanna from the kiss with a gasp. Lisanna fell down to the floor with a thud, blushing and in awe of what just happened.

“Get up,” Lucy commanded. “I’m not finished with you.” The blonde grabbed Lisanna’s arm and pulled her up, pushing her onto the bed. Lisanna just silently watched as Lucy slowly stripped her clothes off, first removing her boots. Then sliding her skirt down, along with the belt with her keys and whip which revealed her white panties. She took off her shirt to and snapped off her matching white bra, before finally sliding her underwear off, leaving her fully nude in front of the white haired mage. Lisanna couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Lucy’s incredible body. “Go ahead. Explore my body, and you’ll see.”

 _This is the body Natsu gets to have_ Lisanna thought. She stood up from the bed, her heart racing. _Why is my heart beating so fast? I’ve never seen Lucy this way, and yet…_ She gulped, and slowly reached her hands out, but seemed hesitant.

“Go on. Feel my breasts.” Lisanna finally put her hands on Lucy, rubbing and squeezing her large breasts. They felt like marshmallows, warm and soft and yet the nipples were hardening. Lisanna pinched them, which earned her a surprising moan from Lucy. Lisanna felt the urge to taste them. Without thinking she began sucking on them while continuing to play with them with her fingers. Lucy’s moans got noticeably louder as Lisanna sucked and played with her nipples. “Mmpf! That’s it.” After sucking, she became anxious to feel and explore the rest of Lucy’s body. She moved down, slowly crouching as she licked Lucy’s stomach down to her waist, until her face was in between the blonde’s legs. Lisanna couldn’t wait to taste the lower lips. She playfully glided her tongue across them. The sensation sent a shiver up Lucy’s spine. “H-Hold on! Why are you going so fast? If you lick down there so suddenly…!” Lisanna didn’t seem to hear. “I-It’s coming.” Lisanna continued to lick as she brought Lucy close to orgasm. She stuck two fingers inside, getting a feel of Lucy’s inner walls. Lucy began to sweat. “G-Gonna cum….Lisanna, I’m...GONNA CUUUUUUUUM~” As she screamed her juices sprayed all over Lisanna’s face, who slurped every drop, savoring the sweet taste with her fingers. Lucy was panting, barely standing. But she quickly regained her composure. She was completely in shock. She didn’t expect this girl to bring her to her climax so suddenly. “Ahem. There. Now that you’ve seen how great my body is, it’s time to show you what it can do.” Lisanna stood back up.

“B-But I don’t know if I’m ready for-“ Lucy leaned in to kiss Lisanna again but this time Lisanna accepted the warm embrace, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her down onto the bed. _Oh well. This feels too good. I’ll accept it._ There was no going back now. Lisanna had relented, and became fully immersed in Lucy’s deviant acts. She could feel Lucy’s smooth skin with her hands as they continued to lock lips. Lisannas’s moans had gone from being filled with resistance to being filled with pleasure. Lucy moved her hand and reached up Lisanna’s dress to feel her underwear had gotten wet. They stopped kissing as each began to breathe. Lucy smirked as she felt the damp fabric underneath Lisanna’s dress.

“Oh, my. Seems you’re really enjoying this.” Lisanna just blushed in embarrassment. “Well, don’t worry. I’m about to make you feel even better. Stand up.” Lisanna got off the bed while Lucy stayed sitting on the bed. “Take off your clothes.”

“Eh?” Lisanna turned as red as her dress.

“You heard me. Take them off.” Lisanna gulped and began to remove her dress.

 _Why am I doing this? I can’t believe I’m really stripping in front of Lucy, but for some reason I can’t stop myself. I feel compelled to listen to her and do what she says._ Lisanna unsnapped her purple bra and slipped out of her wet purple panties. Lisanna took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m undressed.” Lucy moved her finger signaling for Lisanna to join her back on the bed. Lisanna walked over and leaned into Lucy, who pulled the two of them as they sealed their lips again. But as they did, Lucy moved her hands to Lisanna’s breasts and began to grope them. Squeezing the take-over mage’s cute breasts with her hand. Lucy could hear Lisanna moaning even as their lips were pressed against one another. Lucy played with the girl’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Lisanna gripped Lucy’s shoulders firmly as pleasure consumed her. Then Lucy stopped kissing her, and began to lick her neck. Lisanna could feel a tingling sensation across her body. Lucy continued to move her tongue downward, getting to the girl’s chest. She sucked on them while swirling her tongue around Lisanna’s hardened nipples, alternating between breasts. Lisanna bit her lip. She could barely contain herself. Lucy had her now. She knew it was time to finish her off. She slithered down caressing the rest of Lisanna’s body with her tongue, getting to her stomach, and waist, and then the beautiful pink lips between her thighs. The moment Lucy’s soft tongue reached those lips, Lisanna let out a soft cry as she began to give in to ecstasy. She began to lose her mind, gripping the sheets as hard as she could. As Lisanna felt her mind start to go blank and her moans started to resemble screams, Lucy went in for the kill. She stuck two fingers into those lips while her tongue graced across up and down. Lisanna began to reach her orgasm. It was coming _. I’ve never felt this good before._ _Ahh~ I can feel it. It’s gonna burst. I can’t hold out much longer. I’m going to…._ ”Lucy, if you keep doing that, I’ll…Ahh!” Lucy only pumped her fingers in and out harder and harder. Then Lisanna finally gave in. “Lucy, I can’t hold back anymore. I’m…I’m….CUMMIIIIIIIIING~” She screamed as her back arched. Her sweet nectar had flowed all over Lucy’s face and drenched her fingers. Lisanna passed out immediately after letting out her orgasm. Lucy licked all the succulent fluids from her fingers and face, savoring her sweet victory. She crawled into the bed and kissed the unconscious girl one more time before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

Lucy woke up and stretched her arms as the sun peaked through the window. She looked next to her to see Lisanna was gone. Lucy got redressed and headed out of the room. She went up to the person up front who informed her Lisanna already headed off to the guild. “Where’s Natsu?” she asked. The man pointed to a lobby couch with a disgruntled look.

“He’s over there. Please take him with you, his snoring is starting to annoy the customers. It was fine for the night, but he needs to go now…” Lucy sighed as she went over to collect Natsu, but with him out cold, Lucy had to drag his body out the door to get him up. They headed out the door to the guild. _Those people from Fairy Tail are an interesting bunch…_

At the guild…

Natsu was awake now, and he burst into the guild with Lucy dragging her feet closely behind, the effort she took to wake him up was noticeable…

“Natsuuuuuuu!” Lisanna called his name as she rushed to see him and put her arms around his. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting to go on a quest with youuuu.” Lucy, clearly annoyed, grabbed Lisanna’s arm from Natsu and dragged her away at lighting speed off to a private alley outside the guild where they couldn’t be seen. She forced Lisanna’s back against the wall and got close to her face.

“You little tramp. Do I need to remind you again why it’s me that’s Natsu’s girlfriend?” Lisanna smirked as she felt her underwear grow damp…


	6. Quest 6: Lisanna x Mirajane

Quest 6: Lisanna x Mirajane

Mirajane’s feelings toward her sister have changed a few times over the years. At first, she couldn’t stand her. Mirajane was a rough girl who would often brawl with Erza, scaring many of the other guild members. Then, as she changed and took a kinder route, she saw her as someone she wanted to protect, and acted much sweeter. Then Lisanna was taken from Earth and to Edolas, where she remained for quite some time. When she arrived back, Mirajane noticed her feelings had changed to something far deeper. Feelings she shouldn’t develop toward her own sister. But she couldn’t help it. These forbidden feelings of lust she tried to bury inside only slipped out through nights of self pleasure. And then her chance came…

The day after Lisanna had come back to Fairy Tail…

It continued to rain outside. Mirajane would look every now and then to check. _It sure has been gloomy these past few days_ she thought. _But at least Lisanna is back with us. Though, ever since I saw her yesterday, I’ve had these strange feelings. I don’t know how to describe them. But ever since seeing her again, my chest feels heavy._ Lisanna came rushing over to the counter to where her sister was just cleaning glasses away. Mirajane could feel her heart skip a beat. “Mira-nee! It’s been forever since we talked! How are you doing lately? I was so busy saying hi to everyone we didn’t get a chance to properly chat.”

“O-Oh, I’m fine. More importantly, how are you?”

“Oh, I’ve been good. They treated me really well up in Edolas. Say, Mira-nee, you seem different.”

“Hmm? How so?”

“Well, you seem, I don’t know, nicer, I guess.”

“People do change for the better, don’t they?” She smiled.

“I guess you’re right. But anyway, why don’t we hang out just the two of us? I’d like to hang out as just us sisters, you know?”

“S-Sure. Sounds good!” _Why am I acting like this? I feel so uneasy. This is the first time I’ve really talked to her in years and I can’t think straight. Lisanna sure has gotten very beautiful. Was she always that pretty? Oh, no. My body is starting to feel hot. I should go home._ She snapped out of her trance to tell the Lisanna. “I’m heading home early. Be sure to tell Makarov, okay?” Lisanna seemed a bit bummed.

“Aww, okay. I’ll see you later, sis.” Mirajane headed home.

At the Strauss house…

Elfman no longer lived in the house with Mirajane and Lisanna. He “needed to be a man and live on his own, because that’s what men do.”

“I’m the only one here.” Mirajane remarked. “Think I’ll head to my room and try to relax.” She opened the door to her room and laid down on her bed. She began to feel tired and her eyes slowly closed. She had started to fall asleep but the image of her sister didn’t leave her mind, and without realizing it, her hand had slid down her body underneath her dress, to rub the fabric of her underwear between her legs. She had started to moan Lisanna’s name. “Oh, Lisanna. Lisannaaaaaa~” She started rubbing harder and her panties began to grow wet. Her breathing grew heavier, and her fingers moved faster. She grabbed her breast with her other hand and squeezed it. “Lisanna! Lisanna! Ahhhhh!” She reached her limit. “OH, LISANNAAAAAAAAA~!” She came harder than she ever did before and awoke with a jolt. _W-What on Earth was I just doing? Did I really just do that…to thoughts of my own sister…?_ And from then on, the days passed by. Mirajane couldn’t resist, but she continued to masturbate to thoughts of her sister when she was alone…

The guild, some days later…

It’s been two weeks since Mirajane began pleasuring herself to thoughts of her sister. She felt guilty, but it just felt so good she couldn’t find the strength to stop. Mirajane was cleaning some glasses. It was evening so most members had gone home if they weren’t on a quest. Lisanna strolled over and sat down. “You know, we still haven’t done anything just us, Mira-nee.” Mirajane went red. She found it difficult to look at her.

_What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I look her in the eye properly? It’s probably…no, it’s definitely the guilt from what I do while thinking of her…_

“Hey, Mira-nee! Are you listening?”

“O-Oh, right. Well, what should we do?” Lisanna put a finger to her cheek to think.

“Hmm. I wonder.” Then she thought of something that would really test her sister’s limits. “I know! How about we take a bath together like we used to! You know, when you weren’t so rowdy, you’d still find time to take a bath with me. Let’s do that again!” Lisanna seemed excited.

 _W-W-W-What? A bath of all things? That’s what she wants? But…she seems so excited. I can’t turn her down…_ Mirajane gulped. “O-Okay. Let’s do it tonight.” Lisanna lit up like the sun.

“Really? You’ll do it? Yay! All right, see you tonight. I’ll head home first and get things ready while you finish up here!” Linsanna got up from her seat and burst out the door. “See you later, sis!” Mirajane sighed.

_Oh, no. This can’t be good. How am I going to face her in that kind of situation? Lisanna’s naked body…Ahh…I’m getting all hot again, and I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about it. No, I can’t! Stay strong, Mira…_

Strauss house, that evening…

“Lisanna, I’m home!” Mirajane yelled.

“Great timing, Mira-nee! I have the bath ready. You can just undress and come inside.” She took a deep breath. _Right._ She stripped out her dress and underwear and headed for the bathroom. When she walked inside, Lisanna had been there waiting, naked. It was a spacious bathroom. With a tub bit some more outside room to shower outside the tub and wash your whole body. Almost like a mini bath house. “Oh, hey, sis. You’re here!” Lisanna turned to face her. Mirajane gulped.

 _Lisanna is standing right here without any clothes on. No, no, no! I have to get my mind out of the gutter or else I’ll get wet before we even start bathing!_ “Y-Yeah. So what first?”

“Well, I don’t want to be selfish, but could you wash my back? I know, it’s a bit rude to ask you to do it, but I just want to be spoiled.” Lisanna let out a playful giggle.

“S-Sure.”

“Great! Here’s a sponge and soap.” Lisanna handed them to Mirajane while Lisanna took some water and poured it all over her. She sat on a stool and closed her eyes. “Okay, I’m ready!” Mirajane took another deep breath. She kneeled down behind Lisanna and started applying the soap and started running the sponge across her back. “Ahh~ This feels really nice.” After a while, Mirajane decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed her.

“Say, Lisanna. How about a little massage? While we’re in the steam of the bath it might be good.” Lisanna lit up.

“Really?! You’d do that?! Yay, I’m being spoiled today, huh?”

“Y-Yeah.” Mirajane put the sponge down and started rubbing her shoulders, and squeezing them.

“Wow, you’re good at this, Mira-nee. This feels so soothing.” Without words she continued to rub, then slowly moving in to her breasts, groping them.

 _Wow, have her breasts always been this big? And they’re so soft…_ Mirajane kept squeezing them and then started rolling her nipples between her fingers, and pinching them. Lisanna didn’t say any words, but started to moan. Mirajane leaned in and started kissing Lisanna’s neck. Lisanna started to squirm at the sensation and her breathing got heavier. Mirajane whispered in Lisanna’s ear. “Well, how do you like the massage so far?” Lisanna was blushing, feeling dizzy.

“I-I don’t know, Mira-nee. Doesn’t this seem like a bit much?”

“It’s fine. Now, I need to massage down here.” Mirajane moved her hand in between Lisanna’s legs and began gliding her fingers over her clit.

“Ahhhhhhn~!” Lisanna bit her lip at the feeling.

“Oh, my. Looks like someone got wet from it.” She continued whispering. “I know this isn’t just water.” Lisanna was still dazed and dizzy.

“Mira-nee…I feel really funny. What’s happening?” Mirajane turned Lisanna’s head so they were facing.

“Just relax and let big sister take care of everything.” She kissed her full force with all the passion she had been holding back all this time. Lisanna clenched her fists, and Mirajane slipped her tongue inside. And while they kissed, Mirajane again went to grope her sister’s large breasts. Mirajane could hear Lisanna’s moans as they kissed, which excited her even more. Mirajane finally released her from the kiss and Lisanna gasped for breath.

“Sis, this is weird. My body feels so hot, and I’m throbbing down there.” Mirajane moved in front of Lisanna.

“Shh. Don’t you worry. Everything will be all right. Big sister is going to make you feel all better.” She began sucking on Lisanna’s tits, causing her to moan again.

“Oh, god! This…This is…” Lisanna’s fists started to soften, and any resistance she may have had was starting to fade. Mirajane licked and rolled her nipples with her tongue playing with them with her mouth. Lisanna started to pant and go crazy. “Mira-nee! Something’s happening to me, building inside. I-It’s gonna flood soon.” Mirajane stopped sucking.

“I know. And now, to finish off the massage that will make that feeling go away.” Mirajane moved down and spread Lisanna’s legs, putting her face between them.”

“S-sis, what are you gonna do?”

“You’ll see. I promise this will feel really good.” Mirajane leaned in and began licking Lisanna’s lower lips, and Lisanna almost let out a scream.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Mirajane caressed the lips with her tongue, sliding up and down and swirling all over. Lisanna grabbed her sister’s hair as she reached orgasm. “Mira-nee! It’s coming! It’s gonna break! I can’t hold on anymore! I- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNNN~~!” All of Lisanna’s naughty liquids sprayed onto Mirajane’s face, who eagerly licked it all up, like sweet nectar. Lisanna let go and slouched over, exhausted. Mirajane just looked up and smiled.

“So? How was it?” Lisanna was blushing and in a trance but she managed to get out and answer.

“I-It was…really good.”

“That’s great! But you’re all messy down there now. We need to clean you up.”

“W-wha?” Mirajane took some soap and put in on her fingers. She leaned Lisanna’s head back on her dry hand and moved her wet and soapy hand down to Lisanna’s vaginal lips and inserted them inside. Lisanna suddenly perked up and a chill ran down her spine. “Ahhhhhh!”

“Well, it seems like you’re enjoying this.” Mirajane giggled. Lisanna was entranced now. She was in total ecstasy.

“Oh, yes, this feels fantastic! Mira-nee, your fingers feel so good~!”

“So you want me to keep doing this?” Mirajane loved that she won her sister over.

“Oh, yes! Keep thrusting them in and out! I love it!” Mirajane continued to smile.

“Gladly.” She increased her speed and strength, pumping her fingers in and out of Lisanna’s pussy.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! It’s gonna happen again! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

“Lisanna, you’re so cute. You came again, didn’t you?” She just blushed even more with an embarrassed look.

“I couldn’t help it. It just felt so amazing. But now I’m all dirty down there again.”

“That’s okay. We’re in the bathroom, after all. We can keep cleaning you up. But more importantly, you’re getting all the cleaning.” Mirajane showered water on her until she was soaking wet all over. “Could you do the same thing to your big sister? Hurry, Lisanna. My body is aching.” Lisanna nodded. She got up and they kissed again, swirling their tongues around inside each other’s mouth. While their lips were locked, Lisanna moved her hands up to Mirajane’s breasts and started squeezing them, earning some moans from her older sister. Lisanna played with her nipples with her fingers just as Mirajane had done to her, pinching them and rolling them in between. Mirajane’s moans got louder. Lisanna broke the kiss to start licking Mirajane’s neck, which left her quivering at the sensation. Lisanna slid down to suck on her sister’s tits, also just as was done to her.

“My, Lisanna, you’re really good at this.”

“No, I’m not.” She spoke as she sucked. “Not really.”

“Ahh! Yeah, keep at it.” Then Lisanna crouched down even further until she was on all fours, leaning her head up to Mirajane’s vaginal lips and started licking.

“Lie zish, Mira-nee?”

“Oh, fuck yes! Just like that, don’t stop!”

“Mmpf. Mira-nee’sh puhhy tahesh reayy good.”

“Ahh! I-I’m gonna cum! Lisanna, if you keep- AHH!”

“Ish ohay, sish. You can cum ash mush ash you need.”

“I-I can’t hold back anymore! I’m…I’m CUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~!” Mirajane’s juices spilled all over Lisanna’s face, who opened her mouth to get it all, slurping every drop she could. Mirajane panted. Lisanna licked her lips before standing back up to face her sister. “Wow, you really learn fast.”

“Well, I only learned from the best.” They both giggled. “But I guess now we’re both dirty again. Well, we are in the bath so it’s no biggie.”

“Wait. Before we clean off for real, I have one more thing for us to do. Lay down on the floor.” Lisanna crouched down and laid down face up.

“Okay. Like this?”

“Yeah.” Mirajane got down too and lifted on of Lisanna’s legs, and slid between them, kissing their lower lips. Mirajane started grinding, their vaginal lips sliding together full force. “So, Lisanna? Does this feel good?” Both of them were reaching their limit. Their voices got louder as they began to reach the biggest climax of the night.

“Yeah! Keep doing it just like that!” As the pressure built, their voices got louder and they were yelling from the intense pleasure.

“AHH! I LOVE YOU, LISANNA!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO MIRA-NEE! I’M YOURS AND YOURS ALONE! AHH!” The two of them were about to explode. “SIS, I’M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!”

“ME TOO! LET’S DO IT TOGETHER.”

“CAN’T HOLD ON…I’M…”

“I’M…” They both yelled it at the top of their lungs in unison; “CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~!!!!”

Shortly after, they both bathed together in the tub as happy as they could be.

Shortly after the bath, in Mirajane’s room…

Mirajane had gotten dressed in her pajamas and was about to sleep when Lisanna entered. “Say, sis. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Mirajane blushed. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Uh, sure.” Lisanna looked as happy as ever.

“Yay!” They both crawled into the bed. “Say, sis?”

“What is it?”

“Well, about what we did earlier…” Mirajane just smiled and put a finger to Lisanna’s lips.

“Shh. I’m sure you must be confused, and that’s okay, but know I meant what I said. I really do love you, Lisanna. You just confide in me when you figure yourself out.” Lisanna seemed to know the answer already.

“Well, I might be confused still, but I feel like I’d need to spend a lot more time with you, just the two of us to figure myself out.”

“Of course. We’ll spend lots of time together.”

“Yeah, I wanna take lots more baths together, and do a lot more naughty things.” Lisanna got excited at the thought. “Oh, no. I’m getting wet again just thinking about it.”

“Ahh. We’ll have to change you out of those dirty pajamas, then. But…” They both smirked at each other. “I’m not all that tired after all. What do you say we stay up a little bit?”

“Sounds great.” And the two continued to dirty themselves for the rest of the night, and well into the following days…


	7. Quest 7: Lucy x Cana

Quest 7: Lucy x Cana

It was late at night at the guild and everyone was celebrating. No reason in particular other than it was the weekend. Everyone just wanted an excuse to drink and have fun. Cana was sitting at a table guzzling away a barrel of alcohol as usual. But she seemed depressed about something. Lucy, who was nearby, couldn’t help but notice. She gave a quick wave to some guild members she was talking to and sat down next to Cana.

“Hey, Cana,” said Lucy. “Is there something wrong?” Cana finished the barrel and slammed it next to her, the middle of her face red with drunkenness.

“Hell yeah, something’s wrong! I haven’t found a single guy to take home with me tonight!” Lucy sighed.

“Oh. So that’s how it is, huh?” Cana looked aggravated.

“Hey, don’t just brush it off as unimportant! I have needs, blondie!” Lucy just stared blankly into Cana’s face.

“Yeah. You’re definitely drunk.”

“SO WHAT OF IT?” shouted an angry Cana. She flailed her arms and legs like a child. “I just need someone to satisfy me, is that so hard?” Lucy let out another sigh. “I told you not to make light of my problems!” Lucy kept staring. After a moment, she stood up.

“All right, well, now I see what your real problems are. I’ll just see myself home.” Cana suddenly grabbed Lucy’s arm as she stood up, glaring at the blonde wizard.

“Wait.”

“What is it now?”

“You have sex with me.” Lucy’s expression didn’t change.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“You heard me.” Cana was still glaring. “You came to console me, right? Even though you made light of my problems, you can still make it up to me like this.”

“Y-You can’t be serious. Besides, I’m straight.” Cana kept her serious look for a moment until she broke down in tears and started blubbering like a child again.

“PLEEEEEEASE! I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!” Another sigh from Lucy.

 _Maybe it would just be better to appease her tonight. She’s too drunk to be thinking clearly. I’m sure she’ll forget by tomorrow morning. Guess I’ll play along to make her let go without hurting her anymore._ “All right, all right, I’ll do it. So please let go of me.” Cana did and lit up.

“Really?!” There was a slight red on Lucy’s cheeks.

“Y-Yeah. Anyway, I’m going home. See you later.” Lucy began walking back out the door

“I’ll stop by your place tomorrow, then. Be ready!” Cana waved her hand at Lucy as she walked.

“Yeah, whatever.” Lucy waved back without looking, and went home for the night…

Next day, late morning, Lucy’s apartment…

Lucy had decided to take the day off from quests and write in her diary. She was happily humming along scribbling when she heard a knock at the door. She stopped and wondered. _Hmm. Wonder who’s here?_ She got up from her chair and walked to the door. When she opened it. There was Cana in her usual attire, and her expression was awfully seductive. “Hmm? Cana?!”

“Heeeeeeeyyy.”

“What are you doing here?” Cana seemed confused.

“Hmm? I told you I’d be here today. Don’t you remember?” Lucy thought about it.

 _Oh, damn! It was me who forgot! I Said I’d have sex with her but I didn’t think she’d actually show up…_ Lucy wore a wry smile. “W-Why don’t you come in?” Cana smiled earnestly and gave a slight nod, entering the apartment. After looking around for a second, she turned to Lucy with a gleeful glare.

“So. Ready to go at it?” Lucy looked nervous and began fidgeting.

“Umm. Do I still have to?” Cana walked up to Lucy, closed the door, and forced her against the wall. She gently took Lucy’s chin and lifted it so their eyes met.

“Yes. You said you would, right?” Lucy gulped.

“I-It’s only this one time, right? Just this once?”

“Just this once.” Cana leaned in closer.

“T-Then okay. Please do what you want to me.” Lucy closed her eyes and parted her lips. Cana smirked and touched her lips to Lucy’s sliding her tongue inside. _Ahh. My first kiss…Cana’s swirling her tongue inside my mouth. This sensation I’m feeling…What is it? It’s warm. This is…Wait, what am I thinking? We’re both girls here! No, this doesn’t feel good. It can’t…_ Cana stopped twirling around and began sucking on Lucy’s tongue, pulling it back and forth. She grabbed Lucy’s wrists and held them up, as if to stop the jittering. Lucy began to moan. _Gah. What are these lewd sounds I’m making? Am I…moaning? I...I don’t want this to feel good, and yet, the way she’s sucking on my tongue…She’s too good at this I can’t help but let out sounds. No! I don’t like it. But…what is this hot feeling taking over my body? Cana has completely invaded my mouth._ Lucy continued to moan as Cana had her way with the blonde’s mouth and tongue. Then, she let go of Lucy’s arms. Lucy’s heart was beating. Cana reached a hand down into Lucy’s skirt and began grazing her fingers across the fabric of Lucy’s panties, which she could feel getting wetter and wetter. Cana broke the kiss for a moment to look at Lucy in the eyes. She giggled.

“Looks like someone’s getting awfully wet.” Lucy averted her gaze in embarrassment, her face a flushed red. Cana took her hand back up and used it to turn Lucy’s face toward hers, and they kissed again. Lucy’s tongue began to welcome it, and the two swirled tongues around in Lucy’s mouth. Lucy relaxed her hands on Cana’s shoulders, her initial reluctance slipping away. Cana grabbed the zipper on Lucy’s vest and pulled it down, still ravaging Lucy’s mouth. She slid the vest off as it fell to the floor, revealing a blue bra underneath. Cana went to unfasten the bra as Lucy continued thinking about the situation.

  _Ahh. She’s taking off my bra now. She really was serious about this. I…might be in trouble._ The bra joined the vest on the floor as Cana finally stopped kissing to bring her face in front of Lucy’s exposed breasts. Cana began sucking on them, rolling her tongue around the nipples and Lucy could feel a chill run up her spine. She stopped for a second to speak.

“My, Lucy. You’re nipples have gotten quite hard.” She pinched the erect nipple on her left breast. All Lucy could do was keep moaning. She couldn’t respond. Cana smirked then went back to licking and sucking Lucy’s large breasts. Lucy covered her mouth with her freed hands to keep the moans from escaping her lips.

 _No…My mind is starting to get fuzzy. I don’t want this to feel good, but it does. I can feel my underwear getting damp. Not good._ Cana moved her tongue back up, licking Lucy’s collar and neck as she again slipped her hand into Lucy’s skirt and this time into her underwear so her fingers stoked Lucy’s lower lips directly. Lucy, hands still covering her mouth, could feel her breathing becoming more erratic. She released her hands, putting them on the wall behind her, scratching them, and bit her lip. _I can’t take much more of this. My will to fight back is fading._ Then, Lucy started to feel something building inside her. She could feel it starting to well up. _Something’s coming. Oh, god. I-I think I might cum from this sensation. No…That’s wrong. I’m definitely going to cum at this rate._ “C-Cana…I…I can feel it. It’s coming…” Cana seductively leaned into Lucy’s ear and whispered.

“Then let’s bring it out.” And she pushed her index and middle fingers inside. Cana was fucking Lucy directly now, who felt a hot rush overtake her body instantly.

“AAAHHHHH no!” As Cana pumped her fingers in and out, Lucy could feel the sensation coming even faster now. She was about to burst. _She’s gonna make me cum! A girl is actually gonna make me cum! A girl is gonna make me cum! It’s too much! I can’t hold it in anymore! “_ CANA! I’M….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!~~” Lucy relaxed all her muscles and fell to the floor with a thud as Cana released her hands and pulled out her fingers. She licked and sucked on them to get all the taste of Lucy’s succulent juices. Lucy was breathing heavily, her head in a daze. _I can’t believe it…A girl actually managed to make me cum…I’m not sure how to feel about this…_ When she regained her senses, Cana was looking down at Lucy with a condescending look, and touching the fingers she used to make Lucy cum to her lips.

“So. How’d it feel?” Lucy let out a sigh.

“I-It felt good…” she said in a meek voice. Cana put her hand to her ear.

“Huh? I can’t hear you.” Lucy sighed again.

“Okay, okay. It felt good.” Cana smiled in accomplishment.

“So are we done?” Cana shook her head no, still smiling.

“Thought so.” Lucy looked at the ground she was sitting on.

“Don’t feel so bad. This next part will feel even better.” She reached her had down, offering it to Lucy, who grabbed it to pull herself up. Once up, Cana grabbed Lucy’s skirt and panties. “Ahh. But we’ll have to remove these. After all, they’re soaked.” And she pulled them down as Lucy instinctively stepped out of them. She was fully exposed now. Cana brought her thumb and index finger to her chin. “Wow, Lucy. You know you really do have a great body.” Lucy seemed a bit irritated.

“Can we just get on with this?”

“Ahh, yes. Sorry.” She took a hold of Lucy’s hand and led her to the bed, and laid her down, getting on top of her. Lucy accepted Cana’s lips once more as they locked their mouths together. A moment later, Cana began sliding down, caressing Lucy’s body from top to bottom. She could feel Lucy’s sweat on her tongue. She returned to Lucy’s breasts where she spent another minute rolling her tongue around Lucy’s pert nipples. Lucy moaned as all of this was happening. Going further down, Cana danced her tongue on Lucy’s stomach. Lucy was getting nervous. She knew what was coming, as Cana went lower and lower with her licking. She gripped the sheets in anticipation. Finally, Cana had to readjust herself on the bed so her face was in between Lucy’s thighs, and she gently graced her tongue up and down Lucy’s pussy lips. A rush came over Lucy even stronger than before. She wanted to scream.  Cana swiftly moved her tongue around in circles, up and down, side to side, making the blonde go crazy with ecstasy. Lucy turned her head violently as her moans became hard gasps.

 _Damn, this feels so good! This should be wrong, and we’re both girls. So why does this feel so fucking good?! I’m being swallowed up by the pleasure Cana is giving me._ She writhed in extreme satisfaction as Cana’s tongue went down on her sacred area. Then Lucy could feel two fingers being inserted it. Cana had put in her fingers again while she continued licking, and Lucy started crying out. _Her fingers are inside me again. It’s like a jolt of electricity over and over again._ Cana grew more daring and slipped in her ring finger too. Three fingers all clawing at Lucy’s walls as her tongue smacked against her clit. Lucy was nearing an intense orgasm. Lucy gripped the sheets harder as her knuckles whitened from the pressure. Her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled back as she yelled out in delight. _Fuck, I didn’t think a girl could turn me on so much. Shit, I’m about to cum again, but harder this time._ “C-CANA! I…I GONAAA CUUUUUU!! _Shit, I can’t even get the words out properly. My mouth won’t close. I’m sure I’m making such a lewd face and I’m drooling all over._ But Cana knew, and kept pumping her fingers in and out eagerly awaiting that sweet nectar which would come flooding out like a river from a broken dam. “CANAAAA! I’M…I’M CUUUUUUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!!!!!~~~~” Her back arched as she climaxed, and all her sweet fluids rushed onto the brunette’s face, who went to slurp it all up as it came. Lucy relaxed and plopped back down on the bed, nearly passed out from the experience. Cana’s face had been glazed in Lucy’s cum but she still took it all up with her hands and attempted to get every last drop she could. She licked her lips in satisfaction, and swallowed the last of it.   

“Delicious.” Then Cana got off the bed and stood up. “Now it’s my turn. I’ve been waiting for this.” Lucy slowly turned her face, which was a deep red, to see Cana starting to strip.

“…Wait…” Lucy struggled to get the words out, still fazed by her incredible orgasm from moments ago. “Yo…Your….turn?” Cana looked perplexed.

“Well, yeah. You didn’t think I was gonna let you off without doing your part, did you? After all, this is because of our little conversation last night. I need sexual stimulation too, you know.” She finished stripping, standing aside the bed bare. Cana put a hand to her hair. “Hmm. Looks like I overdid it a bit. Sorry about that.” She gave a guilty smile. “Still, doesn’t look like you’ll be able to stand or do much, but we’ll make it work.” She once again offered a hand to Lucy, who reached both arms to grab it. She pulled with all her might to stand next to the bed before falling to her knees.

“Sorry.” Lucy looked guilty. “I don’t think I can fully return the favor. Cana gently grabbed Lucy’s cheeks and smiled genuinely this time.

“Shh. Don’t worry about it. Just do your best.” Lucy nodded and stuck out her tongue as Cana brought her face toward her lower lips, and Lucy began licking as she grabbed on to her thighs. Cana weaved her hands through Lucy’s blonde hair. “Ahh~ yes. Just like that. Mmpf!” Cana began panting as Lucy swirled her tongue around her most sensitive spot.

 _Wow…Cana’s surprisingly sensitive. Her moans are cute. It makes me want to lick her more._ Cana looked down at Lucy.

“You’re pretty good at this, Lucy. I’d never would have guessed it was your first time.”

“Really?” Lucy asked between licks. “You think so?”

“Yeah. This feels amazing. I think I’m gonna cum soon.”

 _Ahh. I’ll make her cum this time. I get to make her cum. Wait, why am I getting excited over something like that?_ Cana’s moans kept rising in volume. _Shit, I’m getting turned on again._ Lucy managed to move her right hand away from Cana’s thigh and reached it down to her own pussy, sticking her own fingers inside. Lucy moaned into Cana’s folds, which caused the brunette to quiver.

“Lucy, I can’t stop myself anymore. I’M CUMMING!!!!~~” Cana’s juices sprayed all over Lucy, whose eyes widened at the feeling of another woman’s liquids on her face. But her eyes soon softened. She took a little from her face with her finger and tasted it. She took her right fingers out so she could get it all.

 _It’s sweet._ She took more and more and consumed it all. Cana, now panting, joined Lucy on the floor.

“You were fantastic, Lucy.” Lucy blushed.

“Y-You really think so?” Cana nodded.

“Well, that was great. I’ll let you go now. Thanks for doing this for me. I feel refreshed now. Cana stood up to get back dressed. Suddenly Lucy felt sad.

 _It’s…over? I…I don’t want it to be over…_ Before Cana had the chance to put her underwear on, she noticed Lucy giving her a disappointed look.

“What is it, Lucy? What’s wrong?” Lucy hesitated.

“I…I don’t want this to be the end.” Cana looked shocked. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Then she gave a sincere smile and walked over to Lucy, still on her knees, and pet her on the head.

“All right. We’ll be sure to do this again, okay? You don’t have to worry.” Lucy brightened up.

“Yeah! Thanks, Cana…but…”

“Hm?”

“I…” She took a deep breath. “I…I still want it, even now!” Cana giggled.

“Geez, what am I gonna do with you? Ahh, what the hell? I’m free the rest of the day so why not? The two embraced on the floor as they fucked well into the night…

The next afternoon…

Lucy was sitting at the bar where Mirajane was cleaning some glasses. All the guild members were gone. Lucy had come in late after sleeping in. she slept pretty well after the events of the previous night.

“Say, where is everyone?” asked Lucy.

“Oh, they’re all celebrating some new wizard’s first quest accomplishment in the next town over.” She sighed. “Guess they just can’t resist partying even when it’s not for one of us. I stayed here to keep watch.” Just then Cana barged in looking pretty angry. She sat down next to Lucy.

“Mira, get me something strong,” she stammered.

“Yeah, yeah” sighed an annoyed Mirajane.

“Hm? Why are you so down, Cana?” Mirajane placed a glass of alcohol on front of Cana, who guzzled it down immediately upon seeing it as Mirajane went back to cleaning. Cana slammed glass down in front of her and looked at Lucy.

“I thought in the next town over I could try and get myself a good guy. It was a different town so I thought I’d have better luck than this place, and guess how that turned out.” Cana could feel a hand stroking her thigh and reaching to her hips. Lucy was staring seductively.

“Well, maybe you could try your luck with someone else.” Cana mirrored Lucy’s look.

“Then, lead the way.” The two got up and left the guild holding hands. Mirajane smiled as they walked out.

“Those girls really know how to help each other out.”


	8. Quest 8: Lucy x Lisanna version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane has had enough of Lucy and Lisanna's bickering over Natsu. She forces them into a competition to decide who has the better sexual prowess, but the girls prove to be so strong even Mirajane starts getting turned on! Lucy X Lisanna with some Lisanna x Mirajane x Lucy later.

Quest 8: Lucy x Lisanna (version 2)

“I already told you, he’s mine!” Shouted the blonde wizard.

“And I told you he SHOULD be mine!” Fired back the white haired wizard.

Lucy and Lisanna had gotten into another argument. It was about Natsu again. Natsu had already chosen Lucy, but Lisanna was persistent. She knew she could win him back over if she had the right chance. Thus she’s always trying to flirt with him, which angers his girlfriend. This particular spat was in the guild hall. Everyone had already gone home for the evening except Mirajane, though. Even Natsu wanted to get home to sleep. Lucy and Lisanna kept arguing in front of Mirajane who cleaned glasses as she looked like she had dealt with this several time now. She finally had enough.

“Aaaaaargggggg! That’s it! You two need to stop!” Mirajane stammered. They broke their flow for a moment to look at her.

“Not until she stops trying to steal Natsu away from me.” Said Lucy pointing a finger at her rival.

“You mean take back what was originally mine. If anyone stole, it’s you.” Lisanna responded back, arms crossed. Mirajane sighed.

“And? What is it going to take? Is there some way you can resolve this? Some competition or something?” Asked Mirajane.

“None.” said Lucy. “We’ve tried about everything at this point. They all ended the same way.” Mirajane put a finger to her cheek.

“Hmmm…I’ve got an idea.” Said Mirajane. “Both of you come with me.” The two ladies glared at each other but followed as told. “We’re heading back to the Strauss house for this. Since Elfman moved out we should have some privacy.” Both of them suddenly looked concerned.

 _W-Why would we need to be alone?_ They both thought.

At the Stauss house, Mirajane’s bedroom…

“Okay. This will do.” Noted Mirajane. Lucy and Lisanna looked around wondering why they were in Mirajane’s bedroom. Mirajane looked at the two of them with a stern look. “Sexual prowess is important in a relationship. Natsu may not realize it now but whoever is with him is gonna need to be able to provide. This is to find out which of you is better at that.” The two rivals looked at each other stunned before looking back at Mirajane.

“You…You can’t be serious,” said Lucy.

“Sis, is this some kind of joke?” Asked Lisanna. Mirajane shook her head.

“You two are going to demonstrate your abilities to me.” Repeated Mirajane. “You’re going to have sex with each other and the one who makes the other cum first is the winner.”

“That’s so messed up!” Yelled Lucy. “There’s no way I’m doing that with HER.” She pointed to the white haired girl next to her. “Besides, no way she could make me cum, nor would I want her to.” Lisanna’s attitude changed, though. She took a deep breath before replying.

“I’m ready. Let’s so it, Sis.” Lucy looked disgusted.

“You really wanna do me? But we’re both girls!” Lisanna looked at Lucy with determination.

“Whatever it takes to win Natsu back away from you. What, are you scared you might actually like it? If you really won’t cum, then you have nothing to worry about, right?” A drop of sweat gleamed against Lucy’s cheek.

“Fine.” They both looked at Mirajane. “Let’s do it.” Mirajane clasped her hands and smiled.

“Great. Now get unchanged and onto the bed.” Ordered the S class Takeover mage. They both did as commanded. “Lucy, lie down on your back. Lisanna, get on top of her with your face between her thighs so your butt is over Lucy’s face.” They both looked at each other once more before doing so. With the girls in a 69 position, they were ready to begin. “This is to ensure you both have a fair start. Now go!” Mirajane clapped her hands as a start signal. Both girls braced themselves and began licking the other’s pussy lips.

 _Ugh. This is so gross_ thought Lucy. _I can’t believe I’m licking another girl…this girl…down…there. And she’s licking me. I can’t believe I’m doing thi- “_ Hyaaa~” Lucy stopped to moan for a second. _What was that? It’s like a jolt of electricity went through my whole body. Whatever. Back to licking._ Lisanna began to moan too, having to take her mouth away for brief moments to gasp for air. _Looks like she’s having a hard time t- “_ Aaaahhh!” Lucy’s head fell back as she gave more intense moans. _“Shit. My body is acting on its own against my will. I have to end this quickly or this could be bad._ Lucy reached her face back up and licked harder, forcefully rubbing her tongue up and down Lisanna’s precious place. Lisanna took another moment to moan, but she wasn’t going down. Lisanna increased her force as well, gliding her tongue swiftly and firmly on Lucy’s sensitive folds. Lucy’s head again crashed down onto the bed as she moaned from Lisanna’s techniques. But this time she couldn’t fight back. Lucy’s toes curled on the sheets and her head shook from side to side. _Oh, no. What’s happening to me? My strength is fading._

 _Yes. Give in to the pleasure. You’ll be mine in no time, blondie._ Lisanna knew it was time to move on to the next phase. She stopped licking and turned around, now on top of Lucy, their faces close. Lucy looked up at the white haired take over mage with a nervous expression, now beginning to sweat. Lisanna leaned down, and kissed her, sliding her tongue inside. Lucy closed her eyes. She was at Lisanna’s mercy. Lisanna swirled her tongue inside Lucy’s mouth, hitting all the delicate nerves inside, making Lucy go crazy.

 _This can’t be happening. It’s starting to feel good. I don’t want this, why does it feel so good!? Her lips are soft and her tongue is warm. If this continues…_ Lisanna ended the kiss, and took her mouth way.

“Just relax, Lucy. Just stay still and let me make you feel good.” Lisanna caressed Lucy’s cheek with her hand, gently moving down to her breasts. Lisanna began squeezing and groping them, pinching her nipples. Lucy’s breathing became heavy, and her body started shaking.

 _Oh, no. Not my nipples!_ Lisanna leaned down to lick Lucy’s neck while she massaged the blonde’s sizable melons. She could taste Lucy’s sweat on her trembling body. She whispered into Lucy’s ear.

“You know, you’re actually pretty cute right now.” Lisanna grew a seductive smile. “You’re actually starting to turn me on for real.” Lisanna pinched the blonde’s nipples again. “And your nipples are perked up and hard. Seems like I’m not the only one enjoying this after all.” Lucy opened her eyes slightly but turned her face away from Lisanna.

“What are you talking about? Th-This doesn’t feel good at all.” Mirajane looked at the two of them in a daze. She was captivated by the sight her sister pleasuring another woman. She reached underneath her dress and found her panties had gotten damp

 _Now I’M starting to enjoy this…_ Thought the older Strauss sister. Lisanna turned Lucy’s face back toward hers.

“Oh? It doesn’t feel good? You can say that now, but once you admit it to yourself, I can make you feel even better.” Said the younger take over mage. Lisanna adjusted her body downward. Sliding more so her face was right in front of Lucy’s chest. She began licking Lucy’s nipples as she felt up the blonde’s body with her hands. “Yeah, now that I’m getting a feel, you’re really turning me on. Your body is so slender and your skin is smooth like silk. I’m gonna make you cum hard because I want to now.”

 _This girl’s psycho!_ Thought Lucy as her teeth jittered. _But damn, she’s good at this._ Lucy began drooling. _Damn her, why does this feel so good!?_ Lucy’s moans grew louder and louder as Lisanna felt every crevice of her body and played with her nipples with her tongue. Looking on, still gazing, Mirajane was entranced by the sight. She graced her panties with one hand, which had gotten sopping wet while watching the girls. She bit the thumb on her other hand while her legs twitched.

 _My, what is wrong with me? Watching my younger sister do such lewd things with another woman is having a strange effect on me._ Thought the older take over mage. While Lisanna continued using her tongue to pleasure Lucy’s nipples, she glanced over to her sister for a moment while she masturbated and bit her thumb. Then she gave a sly smile.

 _Oh, I see. So that’s how it is, big sis._ Thought the younger take over mage.   _But you’ll have to wait. I’m not quite finished here yet._ Lisanna had finished with feeling Lucy’s curvy body and licking her nipples. She reached a hand in between Lucy’s legs, and stuck two fingers inside Lucy’s pink lower lips. Lucy immediately gasped, her eyes widening at the sensation. Lisanna looked up at Lucy’s face. “You’re making such a lewd expression now. I can’t help but get aroused by it!” Lisanna edged her fingers deeper inside, hitting Lucy’s deepest parts, causing the blonde to tremble. Lucy began panting at a rapid pace as Lisanna twisted and turned her fingers inside of her.

 _S-Something’s happening. It’s building up._ Thought Lucy. _Shit. I’m…I’m gonna cum. I’ll cum!_ Lucy continued to fall deeper and deeper into ecstasy as Lisanna plunged her fingers into her again and again. _Noooooo! I don’t wanna cum!_ Meanwhile, Mirajane had slipped her hand into her drenched panties and masturbated harder. She fell to her knees on the floor, hitting her limit. She was also about to orgasm. _I…I can’t…I can’t hold back anymore. Oh, god!_ She gripped the sheets with all her strength as Lisanna prepared to deal the final blow. She pushed further inside and clawed at Lucy’s walls. In that instant Lucy’s back arched. _I’m…I’m…_ ”CYUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!~” At the same time Mirajane also cried out from the floor. They both came with tremendous force, each falling to their backs. Sweet nectar covered Lisanna’s fingers as she pulled out as well as Mirajane’s underwear. Lisanna smirked in victory.

“Well, that settles that.” Said Lisanna reassuring herself. She got off the bed leaving Lucy whimpering from her intense orgasm. She looked at her older sister who had also fallen weak. “But it seems YOU’RE not satisfied yet, big sis.” Mirajane looked up at her younger sister, who pulled her up and have her a long tongue kiss before standing her up. ”Take off your clothes, Sis.” Mirajane quietly obeyed and removed her dress as well as her bra and dripping panties. Lisanna led her sister over to the bed and lied her down next to Lucy. Then she got on the bed, looking down at them both from on top of them. “Do you want it?” Mirajane looked desperate.

“Yes, please, pleasure me, Lisanna! I can’t take it anymore!” She begged. Lisanna turned to Lucy.

“And what about you? Have you finally admitted it feels good?” Lucy just nodded. “Good girl. Now this time I can make you feel even better.” Lisanna rubbed her hands together before fingering both of them at the same time, one with each hand. Lucy and Mirajane kept moaning with their bodies pulsing as the younger Strauss fucked them both. They turned to each other and kissed while it was happening. And then they both came again, breaking their make-out session to scream as their juices flooded onto Lisanna’s fingers. Lisanna took her hands and licked all her fingers, trying to taste as much as she could savor of her sister’s and rival’s sweet liquids. Lisanna sat up on the side of the bed, accomplished. Then Lucy and Mirajane climbed up Lisanna’s body, kissing her everywhere. Lisanna weaved her hands through their hair as the two girls kissed her all over. After thinking for a moment, she decided maybe it didn’t need to end just yet. “It’s still early enough. The three all fell back down, lying on the bed, making each other cum over and over again through the night…

At the guild, a few days later…

Almost everyone had left the guild. The only three left were Mirajane who was cleaning glasses and Lisanna waiting at the bar for her to finish. Lucy seemed dejected as she sat down next to Lisanna, and sighed.

“What’s wrong, Lucy? Where’s Natsu?” Asked Mirajane.

“He left already. It feels like we haven’t really been connecting these past few days. I don’t know, maybe we need some time apart.” Replied a sluggish Lucy.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Said Lisanna looking toward the door. Then Lucy felt a hand stroke her thigh, leading upward. Both girls looked at each other with a seductive grin, then moved their gaze to Mirajane, whose panties had already gotten damp.

“You know, I’m not feeling too great right now. Could you two let me come over to your place? I could really use some comfort.”

“Well, what do you think, Sis?” Mirajane smiled.

“I think we could do that.” Said Mirajane. “But this may take a while to get over. You may wanna stay over a few days.”

“Yeah. I think so too.” Said the blonde. And now all three of them were dripping wet.

 


End file.
